Through the Eye of a Spy
by AnimeboysareHot17
Summary: It's the trio's first year at Hogwarts as teachers and their bonds of friendship might just loosen with the help of an unknowning person. Also you may never know the strength of a hatred until you expriement....
1. The Opening

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, or merchindise.

Chapter One: Getting the Job.

"Ok, so when do I need to get there?" Hermione asked.

"On the day berfore schoolstarts, unfortunetly you have to ride in the same train as the students." Dumbledore said, "Remember tell Harry and Ron this."

"Ok Professer. Bye." Hermione hung up the phone without even letting Proffeser Dumbeldore say goodbye. The trio that goes back so many years is still together and working at Hogwarts.

The school has finally found a dark arts teacher that is not possed by a demon, is a werwolf, any other problems except for being followed by Voldemort, and his life on the line everytime he battles. Harry had excepted this job in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and everyone thought Hogwarts was safe with him teaching dark arts but this was just a lie, the school was attacked more and more every year but last year, the trio's seventh year had no attacks(thank god).

Ron is the librian, and Hermione is teaching potions. For some reason Ron was asked to be the dark arts teacher but everyone thought better of it. It was the day before Hogwart starts, this the very first year that the three are teaching and are very worried. They know the students and they lnow all the students secrets. Why even Harry still dating Ginny and she is in her fifth year. Hermione had a house elf, but while helping the with luandry she gave her house elf her bra. When she did that the house elf sprinted out of the room and kissed the dog. She never saw that elf again.

Ron did a part time job at his brother's store mostly becuase he got all the gags he wanted. Harry and Ron lived in the Leaky Cauldren but with Harry's new romance, he had to find a actual home. He planned on marrying her. Hermione and Vicktor Krum lived in a very nice house in the country, where they have a little farm. Vicktor is still playing as the seeker for his team and is sometimes gone for almost a year. The two lovebirds had a child together, named Dannielle. She is eleven years old, looks almost exactly like Hermione, except for her hair which is midnight black. She wears goth clothes and has her fathers Quidditch abilty.

Hermione is very excited to teach becuase she is coming to Hogwarts for the very first time. It's two in the afternoon, time to leave to Hogwarts, becuause of a few problems with Vicktor's schedule, Hermione must take Dannielle now. "Come on sweetie, time to go! Do you have everything packed

"Yes, I do but can I please hold my kitty?"

"Yes, you can, and remember whatever you do try to get into to Hufflepuff."

"But why I want to be with Harry not Ron!"

"I know but..." mumbled Hermione to her child.

"I dont Ron as my leader! He smells funny!!" Danielle had made a good point.

"RON IS NOT THE LEADER OF HUFFELPUFF, I AM!!!!!"Now at this piont both of them were shouting and starting luaghing for now reason.

"Oh, but I want to be with Harry! Can I please mommy?"

"Fine, I dont care." They left and said goodbye to the awaiting Vicktor outside he was the only one not grumpy, but as the car ride went on they both were luaghing and completely forgot what was the reason. Hermione asked her daughter to be a spy and tell what was going on with the other students.

She excepted but was a little quilty for ratting out on her soon-to-be friends. She would very, very, quickly find out that that was a wonderful job, and some child needed a spy of their own. The hours moved to minutes, and minutes turned to seconds, all of a sudden they were there, they were at Hogwarts.


	2. Sorting Children

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 2:

Sorting children

"Now ladies and gentlemen..." said Mrs. Mcgonagall,

but that was all the new students could hear. Danielle was one of the few spys and luckily the sorting teacher knew who they were. As she let the newest addition to the school, everyone looked for the child of Hermione, everyone has been

spreading rumors that she looks ugly, disgusting, and wears goth clothes. She overheard one group of chatty and excited girls saying that rumor and she got so ticked off she almost screamed but she couldn't becuase she was afraid of leaving the school.

Danielle new the hardship of school and older kids she had a muggel sister who all of the wizarding world but she had no care in magic what so ever. Danielle personally thought that her sister was the ugly one, she did have blond hair.

But Danielle made one friend, his name was Jordan. He knew nothing of the spy buiness that some of the students were in and all of the teachers. It was hard for her to not bring up how excited she was to tattle on some people, but she knew her duty and a secret agent for her mother not to tell her secret. She really hoped that she got into Grffyindor. She was so excited just to meet Harry Potter.

She meet him at a get together that her mother had made but for somereason they all brought someone important in thier life like Harry brought Sirious, Ron brought his little sister, GInny, and her mother brouht her. Harry wanted to bring Ginny but Ron had no one to take, so he took his godfather, Sirous Black.

"Finaly", she thought, "I might just be with Harry Potter, my idol."

"Danielle Krum!" shouted Mrs. Mdgonagall.

Danelle walked up to the stand, as soon as she sat something that she thought would never happen. The hat said "I dont know where to put her. She seems to want to be with someone named Jordan and Harry, but thats not where this one belongs." The hat stoped talking for a minute then started whispering so that only

she could hear, "Do you really want to be in Gryffindor, why you would do great as maybe a Slytherin or something, just like your idol." His sounded angry and wanting to kill. "Please I want to be in Gryffindor." Danielle was asking so nicely she did not see why must do this to her. "You will be in Gryffindor, but see this you will not like it there, many great dangers are there in that room you stay in." Danielle did not hear him, but just sat along the bench next to her new best friend, Jordan.

She was the last to be sorted and as soon as she sat down, Dumbeldore stoond up and gave his welcome speech that Hermione, loved and new her daughter would too. Noticing the amazment in her daughters eyes she asked Professer Dumbeldore to secretly teach her and give her some extra dark arts.

"Let us eat!" Those three words are Dumbeldore's favorite words to say at the begining of the year.


End file.
